Giovanni
Giovanni is the head of Team Rocket, and served as the secretive Gym Leader of Viridian City's Gym, known officially as the Viridian Gym. He handed out the Earth Badge to Trainers who defeated him. His master plan includes plans for global domination and collecting rare Pokémon of all types, what he plans to do with them is unknown to many, but those who know say it's unspeakable. Most believe he will use the Pokémon to take over. Battle Specialty As a Gym Leader, he specialized in Ground-type Pokémon. Personality Giovanni serves as the Head of Team Rocket, never taking action in field work, he instead sends the grunts and other members for that. He is a secretive man, who is passionate about Pokémon in his own way, which is seen as inhumane to many. Giovanni goes above and beyond to insure he gets what he wants, when he wants it. History He possesses knowledge of the other crime syndicates in the Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos, and Alola regions, which are also regions that he does not have a branch of Team Rocket. He allows certain members of Team Rocket to try setting up new branches in other regions. Upon Team Galactic's defeat, Giovanni began looking into the working of a mysterious organization in Unova as he wished to obtain artifacts there to further his plans for global domination without confronting them. The key to Team Rocket's mission to take over Unova was future energy, found in the Dream Yard and the Meteonite. When the Meteonite was located in the Desert Resort, Giovanni came to Unova in person in order to obtain it and then showcase it's power to a gathering of influential elite people in order to ransom total control of the Unova region. However, Team Plasma intervened and took the Meteonite, which was ultimately destroyed. After this setback, Giovanni returned to spearhead Team Rocket's: Operation Tempest, a stratagem which involved caputuring Meloetta. He did just this using goggles created by Dr. Zager to see the mythical Pokémon even when she was invisible. Team Rocket led Giovanni to the Abyssal Temple which they had spent a while looking for. Giovanni uses Meloetta to summon the Reveal Glass and rise the Abyssal Temple, using Meloetta's calming song, that Team Rocket had insidiously recorded. Meloetta is caused to suffer in this ceremony. The Kami trio are summoned and the Reveal Glass morphs them into their, feral, vicious Therian Formes. At Giovanni's command, they battle the resistance created by several heroic trainers. In the midst of a titanic battle, A trainer and his electric type Pokémon confront Giovanni. He orders his Pikachu to use Electro Ball, because Pikachu had been charged up from an earlier attack, the Electro Ball's size and power are augmented significantly. The electric attack incinerates the platform Giovanni was standing on and cuts the link between the sadistic leader and the tortured Meloetta. However, Giovanni loses his mind because of this, ordering the Kami trio to destroy the Unova region. Team Rocket then makes a total retreat to Kanto. His Pokémon # Onix - Lv. 57 # Rhyhorn - Lv. 40 # Kangaskhan - Lv. 42 #Persian - Lv. 90 #Nidoqueen - Lv. 58 #Nidoking - Lv. 55 #Rhyperior - Lv. 50 #Hippowdon - Lv. 43 #Garchomp - Lv. 51 #Krookodile - Lv. 42 #Gliscor - Lv. 50 #Dugtrio - Lv. 40 #Rhydon - Lv. 50